lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Laini
Laini is a female galago that resides in the Pride Lands. Appearance Laini is small and furry. Her main pelt color is a burnt orange with a cream underbelly which extends to her chin. She also has large cream bands on her arms and legs. Her tail is long and also has the cream band towards the end. She has off-white circles over her eyes which have a tip at the top. A rust-red circle is in the center, outlined in brown. Her eyes are pure black. She also has large pink ears, and a slightly duller pink nose and mouth. Her feet and hands are the same color. Personality Laini is a skittish galago, who is easily spooked. She is somewhat paranoid that everything is out to get her, and will not hesitate to run whenever she is given the chance. She feels safe when around the Lion Guard and prefers not to leave their side when a crisis takes place. Laini is also not willing to share her home with anyone if she believes them to be dangerous to her, regardless of if they are or not. But Laini will share her home with those she shows great gratitude to and can be a bit remorseful towards others. Laini is also agreeable when working with others animals. History The Search for Utamu Laini and two of her fellow galagoes are on a tree branch, hanging on for dear life. As they're slipping they cry out which alerts Ono to their presence not too far away. With a dash, Fuli races off and manages to save them just as the final finger falls loose from the tree. They fall directly onto the cheetah, and soon start to snuggle in her soft fur. Fuli requests assistance, and Bunga gladly helps pry them off from her fur. The Imaginary Okapi During the song Life in the Pride Lands, Laini can be seen climbing on a tree with several other galagoes. The Trouble With Galagos While the Guard are milling about in Hakuna Matata Falls, a group of galagoes cry for help and accidentally knock Bunga down just as he was about to dive. Laini leaps onto Kion's mouth and pleads for his help. Beshte approaches Laini and asks her what's wrong, and she worriedly informs them that a leopard has moved into their tree. Ono remarks that there aren't any leopards in the Pride Lands and Laini refutes his statement for the present, adding that the leopard wants to eat them. Laini again pleads for Kion's help, and finally removes herself from his mouth and he agrees to help. He orders them to stay there, though Laini insists on traveling with the Lion Guard for their safety. Kion refuses, letting Laini down to the ground as he reminds her that they will be safer away from the leopard. She agrees to this. Suddenly, a cry for help emerges nearby. Ono scans the area and reveals a giraffe is stuck in a tree, much to Fuli's disbelief. Kion is about to order the Guard away, when Laini becomes slightly hysterical, crying out that Kion had promised to deal with the leopard. Kion confirms that he will and that they just need to save the giraffe first, before leaving with the rest of the Guard in tow. Shortly after the Guard's arrival, screams alert them to the galago's presence, where the galagoes once again stampede over to the Guard, grasping them in similar locations once more. When asked why they did not stay, Laini tells them how they heard a 'pfft' sound, followed by an awful smell. After receiving confirmation that this noise was Pumbaa and despite Kion telling them to go back, they insist once again on joining the Lion Guard. Once there, Laini warns Kion once more about the leopard before she and the galagoes move to the side. Soon, the leopard introduces himself as Badili, but every attempt he makes to befriend the galagoes results in them being frightened of his sharp claws and teeth. Laini refuses to let the leopard stay, and Kion agrees. The Lion Guard eventually manage to get Badili to return home, and Kion informs Laini that the tree is theirs. Laini thanks the Lion Guard, and she and the other galagos rush up the tree in joy, making excited squeals as they do so. Later, Laini and the galagoes return to the Lion Guard whilst on their patrol in Embamba Canyon. She worriedly informs him that the leopard has returned and that she is certain he wants to eat them this time. Kion and the Guard approach their tree again to find Badili back in it. To ensure that he does not return again, the Lion Guard teach Badili to stand up for himself. After the Guard succeed, they return to Hakuna Matata Falls where Laini and the galagoes again cry for help, claiming someone to be in their tree. When they return, it turns out to be Bunga, who leaps down a gives Laini a firm hug. Laini comments that perhaps the leopard wasn't so bad after all, and the guard laughs together. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Laini notices Beshte creating the Hippo Lanes in The Flood Plains, and calls him over to her. She is relieved to see him, explaining how she was worried she might be stuck there for a while, asking if she can be taken to Ndefu Grove. Beshte agrees and she hops on. When another animal who has joined them asks if they can be dropped off, she asks if she can be dropped off at Ndefu Grove after they have been returned, to which Beshte responds that he can. She double checks that he doesn't mind, but Chura assures her that it won't be a problem for the strongest in the Pride Lands. Beshte explains how the whole point of the Hippo Lanes is to help others get across, and even Laini joins in. When they reach their destination, Laini jumps off, thanking Beshte for the ride. The Traveling Baboon Show Laini appears during The Traveling Baboon Show performance, watching from a tree and bobbling along to the beat. Later, Uroho holds her and another galago in each of his hand, when Mwizi puts a coconut shell over her to make her disappear. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Laini and her group are about to be attacked by Janja until Kion intervenes. Then, she is seen on Thurston's back as she waits for Ma Tembo to find the water. Rafiki's New Neighbors When Laini tries to rest, she is awoken by Mzaha, who headbutts her tree and causes her and two members of her group to fall down. Chama rushes by, and pushes them over a little more, further angering her. Rescue in the Outlands Laini is seen very briefly during The Worst Hyena We Know, where Jasiri picks her up, nuzzles her and returns her to her group on a tree. The Little Guy Laini and two of her group members are trapped in a tree. Beshte lifts the tree up, while Bunga reaches in and grabs two of the galagoes from an opening in the trunk. He grabs a bug next, so Fuli reaches in to save Laini. She thanks the Lion Guard, who, having done their duty, the Lion Guard continue their patrol, with Bunga warning the galagos to watch out for falling trees. The Scorpion's Sting Laini attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, singing along with Rafiki to "Good King Simba". The Kilio Valley Fire After Kilio Valley is destroyed in a fire caused by the Army of Scar, Kion leads Ma Tembo and her herd to their new home - Ndefu Grove. Although Zito has reservations, Kion assures him that the galagoes are very welcoming. As if to prove his words, Laini greets them amiably. Before Kion can even explain the full situation, Laini gladly welcomes them into her home. But when the elephants enter the grove, their large size causes them to smash into the trees, knocking Laini and her galagoes to the ground. Although Kion temporarily solves the problem by getting the elephants to stop, Ma Tembo realizes that they cause trouble for the galagoes. Laini tries to hide her hope that Kion will be able to find someplace else for them, and Kion is forced to find them another home. Later, the galagoes home is set on fire by natural causes. Laini pleads with the Lion Guard to save her galagoes who are trapped in a tree, to which they do so. But when Beshte comments that the fire is spreading too fast for them to save the grove, Kion leaves the Guard and returns with Ma Tembo's herd, who quickly work together to save Laini's home. After seeing the elephants save their home despite being turned away from the galagos, Laini thanks them for the good deed. Feeling bad about her earlier actions, she invites Ma Tembo and her herd to stay in Ndefu Grove with them, which Ma Tembo graciously accepts. Beshte and the Beast When Shujaa gets a serval out of Laini's tree, he accidentally flings Laini and her followers into another tree. When Shujaa offers to fling them back, she says they'll get home by themselves. Pride Landers Unite! Laini and her galagos are first seen when Bupu's Herd is running because they thought they saw a jackal. The galagos start running almost making Bupu's herd trip Bunga moves them out of the way. They soon join up with the Lion Guard and the other Pridelanders to defeat the Outlanders. Laini tries to be leader and hops on Bupu's head she tries to make him run. However, Ma Tembo removes Laini with her trunk. Kion says that he notices how the galagos can run very fast. They try a simple test Bunga waits by a tree, while the animals are instructed to race over to him. Only Laini's Group completes the task the others are all fallen on top of each other. After working with Makuu and some more training they go and attack the Outlanders. The Army of Scar takes over Makuu's Watering Hole. Laini and her galagos ride on Bupu and tries make Reirei's Pack trip. When the battle is done Makuu thanks everyone for their help and says he'll do the same for them when they need it. The Queen's Visit Laini and her group watches as Queen Dhahabu and Herd her herd make their way up to Pride rock. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Laini's group watches as Timon and Pumbaa put on a show at Mizmiu Grove for Makini's Mpando Mpaya. Soon the Army of Scar comes to the party as uninvited guests. The Pridelanders work together and battels them. Soon Scar reveals himself and explains his plan to the Pride Landers. Everyone starts to panic and run while the Lion Guard calms them down. The sable antelopes and galagos head towards Poromoko Crevasse Fuli tries to slow them down. Bupu knocks Fuli off the cliff but she's okay and is glad that she remembered to say "please." Once the herds are calm everyone is not happy and are scared they claim that they want to leave. Simba feels bad for not telling them but he says he did it for a good reason. The next day everyone meets at Pride Rock for an annoucement. Kion tells everyone to come back to Mizimu Grove and he shows them Makini's baobab tree. Everyone decides to stay in the Pride Lands and Makini plants the tree. {| | data-source="pre"| Battle for the Pride Lands Laini is there with her galagos to help fight agaisnt Scar's army. When their's a fire at Pride Rock Scar says they can't defeat him. The herds soon want to quit but Janja says he knows how to defeat Scar by using Kion's roar. The next morning the herds go into the Outlands and fight. Kion and the guard come out of the volcano and says that Scar is defeated. Laini's group says goodbye to the Lion Guard when they are heading off to the Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands Laini comes into The Lair of the Lion Guard and asks the guard for help. She sees Kion's guard and Vitani's guard. She asks for them to come to Mbali Fields and they all follow. Turns out that Thurston is trapped in a hole. While the guards fight to see who will pull him out Azaad helps him. Later when the guards are doing their contest Anga and Imara try to find her. Imara finds her and wins that round. Kion decides to let Vitani be the new leader of the Lion Guard after Vitani calls for a Mashindano. Vitani uses the Roar of the Elders. After talking to Askari Kion and the rest of his guard join Rani and the Night Pride Songs *Makin' Hippo Lanes *Good King Simba *Prance With Me Trivia *Laini's model appears multiple times in The Scorpion's Sting. *Laini's voice actress also voices Kinyonga, Chura, Kiazi, Shupavu and Astuto. Category:Female Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Characters Category:Primates Category:Minor Characters Category:Galagos Category:Leaders Category:Mammals Category:Adults